onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 7
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 54, Page 26 D: To Master Ei. What time is it now~? O: Uhhhh... Right now it's... 12:09am! Let's start the SBS Corner!! D: Does Shanks like me? O: I don't care! D: Oda-sensei! A little while ago, my friend came up and said, "I've found the perfect Devil Fruit for you", so I went ahead and ate it. Now it may just be my mind playing tricks on me, but I get the feeling that all the jokes I say aren't very funny. O: Ohhhhhh... That one, huh? Allright, I'll lay it on you straight. You have eaten the "Samu Samu no Mi". If you eat that fruit, nothing but bad jokes come out of your mouth. And to make matters worse, you can't swim. You really got the raw end of the deal there, my friend. Ha ha ha ha. Laugh it up, laugh it up. Ha ha ha. (Note: Samu(i) means 'cold', and is often used when someone says a bad joke. Kind of the same as when a comic says "tough audience".) D: In the first volume, when the bandits enter the bar they destroy the door, so why is it that when they leave, it's repaired?! O: That was the work of the carpenter "Minatomo-san". He has a short temper, so he cannot pass by a broken door or what-have-you without repairing it. I assure you, this wasn't my mistake. (Text: "Don't joke around, punk!! Quit lookin' at me~"). Chapter 55, Page 46 D: Why does Sanji-san's eyebrow curl up at the end? Is it for fashion? Make it clear!! O: Hey!! You there, sit down!! Now listen!! Everyone lives in circles!! The Sun, the Moon, and the Earth all spin in circles!! And!! If the Earth suddenly stopped spinning!! The planet would be covered in tidal waves!! It would be terrible!! Now remember that Sanji's eyebrow channels that same powerful circular energy!! Reflect upon this!! You may go!! D: A question. How old is Sanji-san? O: 19 years old. The same as Zoro. D: Nami, Nami Nami, Nami, I love Nami. I won't give her over to that Sanji guy!! Therefore, I propose a duel, for Nami. Tomorrow, at 3pm, on the Red Line. Be there! Oda-sensei, is this okay? O: OK!! Fight!! D: How many assistants do you have? What do they do? O: There are four. They help me with the backgrounds and so forth. They stay at my house and help me for 3 days and 2 nights a week, but to tell you the truth, I wouldn't be able to finish a chapter without them. However, it's such a silly place with all of us together that doing the work is very fun. Chapter 56, Page 68 No SBS. Special feature on Pandaman. Chapter 57, Page 88 D: I have a question. How quickly can Captain Kuro run 100 meters? O: To tell you the truth, it is extremely hard to measure his speed correctly, but I don't think it would take more than 5 seconds. Think of it as 4 point something. Whoa! That's a world record. D: Are Patty and Carne's names from "spaghetti" and "calzone"? (Note: Calzone spelled in Japanese is '''Caru'tsō'ne' (カルツォーネ), and Carne is spelled Carune (カルネ))'' O: Hmmm! It is true that their names are derived from food-related words, but that's not right. Patty is taken from the name of a type of dessert chef (patissiere). And Carne is taken directly from the Spanish word for meat. D: If Luffy is 7,200 Funky Gomu Gomus, does that mean Sanji is about 8,500 Funky Ero Eros? O: Oh, no, not at all. He can get at least 930 Fairy Tale Ero Eros. D: Could you make the One Piece tankōbon a little cheaper? (like 100 yen...) O: Right now... 1 book is 410 yen. And Jump costs 220 yen... When I was in elementary school, a tankōbon was 360 yen and a Jump cost 170 yen. But the price of everything rises. There's nothing I can do about it. It's the same for everyone. And 100 yen is just never gonna happen. D: Sensei! When you are drawing the characters of One Piece, and Luffy is mad, for example, do you get a mad expression on your face, or look really strained?? Tell me!! I do it. O: Oh, I sure do. I make lots of faces when I draw. When I drew the double page spread of the break-up of the Usopp Pirate Crew, my face got really tired. I cried so much when I drew that, I thought my face was going to cramp up. Chapter 58, Page 108 D: Are those three-roped things of hair coming out of Zeff's nose a mustache? Or it is nose hair? Or fake hair? O: It's braided hair. The technical name is "somehow okay hair". (Note: Oda's answer to that question is a pun. He says "yosage" (which could mean "okay hair") instead of "osage", or "braided hair".) D: Oda-sensei! I thought of a great move! ''' '''1. Luffy stretches out his arm. 2. Zoro cuts his arm off. 3. The arm shoots away. Note: the move can only be used twice! O: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa... D: To Odacchi: I am your betrothed. When are we going to be married? Should it be November 1? We're going to kiss in the marriage ceremony, right?! I'm sooooo nervous *kiss*! Actually, I'm Namie Amuro's little sister. O: Okay... to the hospital. D: I wanna say something to the guy who said Zoro's stomach band was for "old fogies" in the SBS on p. 130 of Volume 4!! You, yes, you!! First, I too wondered, why does "Cool Guy Zoro" have a stomach band? But then, once I realized that it's a part of Zoro, it became okay! I, yes I shall allow it! So you should too! Now we're friends! O: ...Oh! A friendship between readers has bloomed... Wonderful. D: Only the upper half of Buggy's body can fly around (or float, or whatever), right? So he should be able to send only his top half to the Grand Line through the air. Why doesn't he do that? O: He cannot. A Bara Bara man has a certain distance limit to his ability. There is a 200 Bara Bara diameter circle around the point where the person touches the ground. Outside of that distance, he cannot control those parts of his body. Chapter 59, Page 128 D: Did you know that Koby's father is the world champion of jump-rope? O: No... I didn't know that. Koby's dad sure is amazing... D: Is it true that Klahadore's pet is a mammoth? O: No... I didn't know that either. I supposed he was keeping it around that mansion...? D: What criteria do you use to pick your "Usopp Gallery Pirates"? O: Well, the drawing skill, how fun it is, the artistic sense... But of course, the most valuable thing for any postcard is SPIRIT. D: When I was working at a fruit stand a little while ago, there was some little brat who said, "How dumb, this place doesn't have any Gomu Gomu no Mi". If a kid like that comes to the shop again, what should I say? Please tell me. (Seriously). O: In those situations, this is what all these characters would do. Makino-san: "Yes, I'm sorry, we don't have any". Shrug it off like an adult. Shanks: "DAHAHAHAHA!! You're 10 years too young for a Devil Fruit!!" Tease them. Luffy: "I'll blow you away right now". Show no mercy. O: Mimic the character you feel most similar to. I take no responsability for what happens. D: Take a Character Fan Poll!! O: Uhhh, I won't do it in the books, but I already did one in Jump, and the results will appear on page 148. (This poll was run for about two or three weeks after Chapter 49, "The Storm".) Chapter 60, Page 148 No SBS. Results of the First One Piece Character Poll. Site Navigation es:SBS Tomo 7 ca:SBS Volum 7 fr:SBS Tome 7 it:Volume 7 SBS Volume 07